Next Time, please REMEMBER to Knock
by Candy.Derams
Summary: <html><head></head>Sasuke didn't mean to be on top of Sakura.That perverted Kakashi sensei.</html>


**Next Time, please REMEMBER to Knock**

**I GOT THIS IDEA FROM MY FRIEND'S **_**REAL **_**EXPERIENCE.. PLEASE ENJOY!**

Sasuke's image went down the gutter. He could think of only 1 person to Blame. It was Kakashi Hatake. How did he ever fall for his trap.

_**WHAT ACTUALLY HAPPENED IS THIS…..**_

Sasuke returned back to konoha. He was pardoned by Tsunade. But he was not supposed to take on any missions for 2 years & not to train for 6 months.

Naruto forced sausake to come with him to some restaurant. He had no choice; to shut him up he agreed. When he went to the restaurant he saw all of his old friend's .namely Ino. Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, Hinata & Naruto. He sat down in one of the seats without a word. His breath hitched up when he saw that particular woman who made his hormones go crazy, made his heart do cartwheels & butterflies fly inside his stomach. It was Sakura.

'Hey"she gerrted everyone. & sat next to Sasuke. They started ordering. Afterwards he turned his aside &saw Sakura. He couldn't do anything else except staring at some one saw this. They started talking about random things.

"Really" "yes" & like that. Most of the time he stared at Sakura. Later he couldn't take their noisy rattling & "That's it I'm going" he said walked out.

The only people remaining were Ino. Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, Hinata& naruto. "guys, guys I've got a plan" Naruto said merrily. "What is it?" groned Shikamaru. "come with me I'll tell you" said Naruto.

He took them to an isolated spot "let's get Sakura & Sasuke together"He said.

**Silence…**

"What?" all of them yelled at the same time.

"U heard me let's get teme & Sakura together."

"y would we do that" asked Neji.

"I saw him staring at Sakura in the restaurant" he replied.

"Come to think of it He's been staring at her a lot" put in tenten. Everyone agereed to that point. "So all of u w/me he asked" "yes"

"You got that right naruto but how r u planning on getting them together?"asked someone. Sanding behind him. "AHHH! Kakashi sensi don't scare me like that" Said Naruto. " & I'll come up with something" he said " Don't worry I already have an idea"

He wispers something . "yes" everyone agreed to it. "Hey how did u get here in the first place" asked Ino. " well I heard u guy's talking about Sakura & sasuke & came to check on u that's all" he said. "Now u know your jobs right ?do it & leave the ticket's to me. Oh! U guy's can come too" He said pulled out his orange book & walked off reading it.

* * *

><p>"Sakura come on the ticket's r gonna be wasted." Argued Ino. "I don't wanna go to some damn hot spring" Argued Sakura. After much Arguing she agreed.<p>

* * *

><p>"C'mon , Teme sakura-chan is gonna be there too" Said naruto. After a lot of Arguments "fine" Sasuke agreed.<p>

* * *

><p>Ino. Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, Hinata&amp; naruto were there . Then Sakura came"Hey g'morning" she greeted them. "good morning". Sasuke came Afterward. "Good morning, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura smiled shyly in his direction as he arrived at the train station. He nodded in reply, unable to do any more. Everyone asides Kakashi was already there by the time he arrived, his house was the furthest and he was mentally arguing with himself on the way. Otherwise, he would have come first, as usual. &amp; Kakashi would be late as ususal.<p>

"C'mon the train's gonna be here soon. Where's that perverted old man"Naruto started screaming. "Shut u r trap dobe" Said sasuke "So much for 10:00am sharp." Sasuke sighed, everyone else nodded.

The white-haired teacher was spotted a few minutes later, leisurely making his way through the crowd,. He smiled a lopsided smile inside his mask when he neared the restless group of assorted teenagers. "Yo."

"You're late, Kakashi-sensai." Naruto grumbled as their sensei made a beeline for the waiting train.

They borded the Train Sasuke was sitting alone away from the noisy group . She gave him a small smile before pointing to the seat next to him. "Is that seat taken, Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke A little taken aback from the sudden question, Sasuke said nothing for a couple seconds. Finally, noticing she was still standing, Finally, noticing she was still standing, Sasuke shook his head shook his head.

The Journey was silent Between those two.

* * *

><p>The hot springs were huge, the seven students found out, as they walked through the vast gardens. "Now," Kakashi announced, glad they had come by mid-afternoon. "The rooms have already been decided. Sakura and Ino in room 78, Tenten and Hinata in room 91, and and sAsuke &amp; naruto will be in room 103. Then the remaining are with me in room 109" He motioned for them too get going. "Go on, unpack. You have the next 8 hours to yourselves."<p>

* * *

><p>Sakura went into the hot spring first. "Ahhh!" she said in pleasure<p>

* * *

><p>"Sasuke where r u going?" asked Kakashi. "to the hot springs" "Well that's not the way".He gave him Directions on where to go. He actually gave him the directions to the female bath. Sasuke didn't see the sign board &amp; Barged in.<p>

* * *

><p>Suddenly, Sakura heard the door start to creak slightly. "Ino?" She asked the heated air, unable to make out the figure from all the steam. Soon enough, she was able to make out the damp Raven black hair. "S-S-S-Sasuke-kun!" She screamed in disbelief, unconsciously clutching her towel tighter.<p>

"S-S-S-Sakura!" An equally embarrassed Uchiha shouted . _I_ _can't believe I'm stammering_

'W-What the hell? Kakashi -sensei told me –' Sasuke's eyes widened, '– That dirty teacher!'

The girl stared at the doorway in doubt. A very uncomfortable moment passed before Sakura slowly began to comprehend the situation. 'Sasuke -kun. Saw. Me. Half. Naked.' Sasuke looked back at her, trying his best to get out, unfortunately his feet were too shocked from the sudden sight to move an inch out of place.

'Stay calm…' his heart pounded in his chest.

Sakura took a deep breath.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Grabbing the objects nearest to her, Sakura hastily started to throw them in his direction. " Sasuke-kun, you pervert!" Small towels, large towels, shampoo bottles – both empty and not – were thrown in the poor unknowing ninja's direction. Unluckily, Sakura didn't stop at just that, buckets filled with water, empty buckets even any parts of the floorboard that was coming off were all headed in Sasuke 's direction.

"S-Sakura, wait, I can explain –" he dodging all attacks but an empty bottle colliding with his perfect, ruby-red, face.

Sakura stood up, her towel grasped tightly in her fragile hands. Sasuke backed up, not admitting the fact that he was feeling– something he never felt – as a very dangerous looking pinkette headed closer, her face just as red.

Sasuke 's face immediately turned redder, if that was even possible. 'Oh my God… She's wearing nothing but a towel. Hey she has a nice fig–!Oh God, I did not just think that!' Sasuke 's face was turning a very unhealthy shade of red as he tried to calm himself down to explain what happened to Sakura, who seemed just as – if not even more – humiliated than he was.

Sakura tried to calm herself down as she awaited her crush's explanation. Not that her mind wasn't running wild with ideas at the time. 'This is so embarrassing… Oh my God, Sasuke is so hot…' She covered her face, discomfited. " Sasuke-kun what are you… doing in the girl's b-bath!" She stuttered, stopping a few meters away from the latter.

While walking towards the statue that was called the Sasuke Uchiha, , Sakura accidently slipped on the bar of soap.

"Iie!"

"Watch out" Sasuke grabbed her hand but, she ended up dragging them both down.

So now they were in an awkward position here. Sakura gained a red mark on her nape of the neck when Sasuke's head smacked right in to her neck that looked like a hickey and her towel gotten a bit loose and was now fully open. Sasuke 's towel also got loose and was now falling off . And to add to all of this he was on top of the girl who made him feel uneasy.

"Sakura! Is everything alright? I heard you scream…" Kakashi opened his eyes wide, shock showing in his every feature.(even through his mask) "…ing." The teacher turned a visible shade of scarlet(If that's possible inside his mask). "I-I'm sorry… I didn't think I'd be… interrupting something."

"…I-It's not what you think, Kaksshi-sensei!" Of course Sasuke 's frantic words were meaningless to the teacher, because in his mind, he sees two opposite gender people on top of each other plus a red mark what appears to be a hickey plus them being half naked… of course he sees that he's interrupting something. Even though, he is the one who started it in the first place…

Kakashi hurriedly rushed out of the room, bumping into the anxious group on his way out. Naruto quickly spoke up, but his concerned words were muffled out "Where's Sakura-chan? I heard her scream!" Naruto rushed it out.

KaKashi quickly hushed them up, waving his hands tiredly, his face clearly still flushed from the sight of his two ninjas. His voice cracked a bit, but other than that, it was leveled and you would never suspect him of hiding anything. "Sakura is… busy at the moment and we are required to remain outside that room." He explained as best he could.

"But, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto whined.

"Busy?" The rest chorused.

"Are you disobeying your teacher's orders?"

Neji, uplifting the subject, although inside he was still very curious said "There's no need to worry about Sakura-san, I'm sure. Although I haven't seen Uchiha around, it's not like we're going to walk in on her getting laid." He chuckled lightly at the thought, as Naruto's eyes turned into Dinner plates.

The teacher did nothing but let out a nervous cough.

Everyone stared at Kakashi with wide eyes.

Naruto's nose started to bleed uncontrollably as he fainted. Neji's reflexes returned to him after the instant shock passed before darting toward the door, Shikamaru following in suite,. Hinata's Fainted. As she fell unconsciously before Ino caught her &All the girls were wide eyed. There was shock written all over their face.

" S-Sakura!" Naruto yelled, swinging open the door.

'I've got to see this for myself' Ino thought with a smirk. As they quickly rushed past Kakashi &all the others, who've returned from their states of sudden paralysis, followed seemingly agreeing with him on the fact that there was no way that Sasuke and Sakura were doing _that_, especially in public.

Meanwhile with, Sasuke and Sakura both parties were too shocked to say anything and too shocked to move.

It seems the rest of the guys had arrived too. Everyone just stared in horror. This was the biggest shock Kakashi just stood there with the 'I told you to listen to me' look on his face. Now the guys kind of wished they had.

"We'll just leave you guys alone…." With Ino's statement, in which Sakura could hear a hint of teasing, everyone else left quickly, stumbling over each other in their haste. Sasuke looked down at Sakura, whose face was as red as his. Both were still clearly in deep shock.

But finally, Sakura spoke up, " Sasuke -kun… you're crushing me."

"SORRY!" Sasuke just jumped right off and backed off a good ten feet like sakura has some sort of disease. When Sakura got up neither of them would dare look at each other in the eye. Sakura slowly made her way to the change room but was limping a bit and Sasuke cautiously went to help. But they were _still_ not looking at each other in the eye. 'She must have hurt herself when she fell.' He sighed, unsure of what to say.

"Sakura?"

"Yes?" She continued to avert his gaze.

"Sorry about that back there, Kakashi-sensei told me this was the men's bath."

"No! No! No!What happened ,happened it cannot be next time, can you **PLEASE **knock?"

Sakura gave Sasuke a quick kiss on his lips. "Um… t-that was a thank you for helping me back there." She quickly ran into the change room. Sasuke just stood there as he reached up to his cheek to the spot where Sakura just kissed him and started to blush. It took him a while to recover and the first thing he said was,

"Oh God. I'm still in the girl's bath." lucky for him there was only Sakura in the Bath it would've been a misunderstanding. A big one too.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? My friend's didn't fall on top of each other He just barged in saw her apologized &amp; ran happenrd when we were on our school excursion.<strong>

**PLEASR READ& REVIEW!**


End file.
